


Inheritance

by sprx77



Category: Naruto
Genre: An entire pantheon shipping Sasnar, And the extraction process that canonically killed every other jinchuuriki, And the gods listened, And then gets up and gets shit done, Because Sasuke, But not properly worshiped like in Uzu, Do Not Get Emotionally Invested In This Story, F/F, F/M, Fights a raging demonic chakra construct, Gen, In an S-rank battle, It pisses off the gods, Its probably going to happen eventually, M/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Nooowww Kiss!, Right after childbirth, That last one because, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Uchiha honor them still, The extraction of a demon from her soul, There are a lot of injustices in Naruto's childhood, They're the Shinto gods, Topping from the Bottom, Uzumaki Kushina - Freeform, Uzumaki Kushina is a badass, Uzushio, Uzushio had its own set of gods vaguely known by the rest of the villages, Uzushiogakure, Well - Freeform, Which is maybe why the gods are like, Who goes through childbirth, Who prayed during childbirth for the safe delivery of her child/demanded they keep her baby safe, With Sasuke and Naruto, With a ninja take on things, because, of the main branch of the Uzumaki Clan, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth Hokage was a prodigy in the shinobi arts and gave his life as a hero defending the village. He is remembered as one of the most powerful ninja ever produced by the Leaf. His wife was just as formidable-- though not half as revered. Uzumaki Kushina was an undisputed badass of epic proportions and her son will carry on that legacy for as long as he draws breath. It's in his blood, after all.<br/>Only, one thing: Kushina wasn't born in the Leaf. Her village was destroyed before she was born, its clans decimated and survivors spread thin across the nations. Her son will carry on that legacy, too. He is the Chosen One for more than just a single prophesy, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Uzushiogakure fell.

Most of her people died in her defense.

The survivors were few and fled across the world.

Only one main line of the founding clan of Uzumaki remained, and only they because of close ties to another village, an ally—who did not arrive with aid in time.

Konoha failed their closest allies in their hour of need.

Uzu’s symbol is worn in deference to this. The last of the main line of Uzumaki grows strong and proud in the Leaf. Konoha’s efforts to atone for their mistake were sincere, until they weren’t.

Death is inevitable. That the princess would eventually meet her end was expected. Konoha’s folly was not letting her die, for she was mortal, even as she carried a demon within her soul.

She chose her end. She was brave and burned brightly until the last moment, dying as a mother in defense of her child. Her honor was never questioned.

The Uzumaki are gifted with extraordinary life force. Should they avoid mortal wounds, their lifespan stretches beyond any other mortal could hope to achieve. Uzumaki Kushina’s death is regrettable because she had barely gotten the chance to live.

The Uzumaki are gifted also with extraordinary _force_ of life. They burn with emotion, storm with anger, glow with happiness, oh-so-rarely waver, and possess the raw power and determination to change minds, move mountains, and lift worlds.

Uzumaki Naruto lay, newly born and peacefully asleep, on a ritual alter. His parents fought for his life with every ounce of strength they commanded, every drop of power, and-- when an immortal demon reached for him—their bodies moved to protect him at the cost of their lives. The sacrifice was made without thought, without choice; the ultimate act of love, pure and righteous. A mother and father shielding their child’s body with their own, embracing death gladly in his place, with no regrets save that they had to leave him all alone.

Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, run through, completed the ritual to seal the beast within the child—

And the gods of Uzushiogakure raged.


	2. Chapter 2

A warm, lilting lullaby floated through an almost completely abandoned nursery.

Uzumaki Naruto, the healthy baby boy, lay sleeping in his crib with a thumb half in his mouth. His hair was golden like the sun, his eyes the blue of the sea under it, and the chakra in him was strong and vibrant.

His mother and father lost their lives that he might live, and that vitality shined through him, everything they had prayed for.

Everything Uzumaki Kushina had prayed for, as she screamed in childbirth, _demanding_ the gods let her child survive, hale and whole.

And the gods of Uzu listened, attention called down, and they obeyed. They watched as the woman who’s plight caught their attention survived childbirth, the extraction of the most powerful demon from her soul, and somehow managed to find the inner strength to fight the beast alongside her husband and die with him in defense of her babe.

So full of love for them was she that her determination never wavered, her step never faltered, and she didn’t hesitate once. Uzushio had fallen before her birth, but it’s spirit so clearly lived on. And, just as clearly, it passed through her to her son.

How could it not?

Such sacrifices were not made lightly.

Especially not before the gods.

So it was that Ame-no-Uzume swept the last of the main Uzumaki line into her arms and sang to him as he slept; a high, lilting lullaby that floated through an almost-empty nursery.

She sang to him of an island under a bright summer sun, a city on the sea, with azure waters all around. A city in white and red and shining gold, built on terraces climbing from the edge of the ocean and up into the surrounding hills.

A city painted with colours of her dawn, open to the sun and wave, and half as beautiful as Ryūjin's palace. Inari was deferred to in the market and a sea breeze always washed in from the shore.

Children ran laughing through the streets.

 _“This is your legacy, little one_.” She told him, as she allowed all five of his fingers to curl around one of hers.

The morning light spilled through the curtains of the nursery and the goddess of dawn with long crimson hair held him close and swayed to and fro as his mother never got the chance to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [underlined] text is directly quoted from Blackkat's "Stormborn." I couldn't write a story mentioning Uzushio without at least a tiny tribute to Blackkat's extraordinary descriptions of the city.


End file.
